Alltag oder gelüftete Geheimnisse Diebstahl der Herzen 2
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Einige Monate sind vergangen seit Dilara beschloss an Akira Taishos Seite zu leben. Hat sie jetzt der allgemeine Alltag eingeholt oder gibt es immer noch Dinge, mit denen der Hundedämon seine Geliebte überraschen kann. Ein kleiner Einblick in das Leben einer Anwältin, deren Leben von heute auf morgen durch einen verführerischen Einbrecher auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. InuTaisho & OC
1. Pläne

Einige Monate sind vergangen seit Dilara beschloss an Akira Taishos Seite zu leben. Hat sie jetzt der allgemeie Alltag eingeholt oder gibt es immer noch Dinge, mit denen der Hundedämon seine Geliebte überraschen kann. Ein kleiner Einblick in das Leben einer Anwältin, deren Leben von heute auf morgen durch einen verführerischen Einbrecher auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Fortsetzung zu Diebstahl der Herzen Inu no Taisho - OC Neuzeit FF

Gelegentlich findet man die nötige Ruhe und Muse zum Schreiben. Deshalb gibt es das Special schon heute.  
Vorkenntnisse sind wohl von nöten .

Diebstahl der Herzen - Special Alltag

1. Kapitel - Pläne

In seinem Büro saß Akira Taisho und ging die neuesten Bilanzen durch. Für einen Moment schweifte sein Blick zu dem Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es wurde erst vor wenigen Tagen von Rinako aufgenommen und zeigte Dilara. Es war eine Momentaufnahme von seiner Geliebten. Dieses Bild hatte dem Industriellen so sehr gefallen, dass er es rahmte und auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Genauso wie auf dem Bild sah er die junge Frau, natürlich und fröhlich lächelnd. Manchmal fasste der Youkai es selbst kaum das er der Grund für Laras Glück sein durfte.  
Keine seine vorherigen Beziehungen war mit dieser zuvergleichen. Zwischen Akemi und ihm herrschte nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, das in den späteren Jahren nach der Geburt seines ältesten Sohnes eher in Geschwisterliebe umgeschlagen ist. Izayoi war eine ruhige sanftmütige Frau. Doch Dilara sprühte vor Leben. Es gab so viele Dinge über, die sie reden konnten, gemeinsame Interessen, ganz besonders Nationalparks und bedrohte Pflanzen oder Tierarten. Die Aktionen von Taisho Corporation in diese Richtung befürwortete Lara und sie würde ihren zukünftigen Gemahl diesbezüglich unterstützen.  
Akira mochte es, wenn die junge Frau von den Dingen sprach, die sie interessierten, dabei leuchteten die blauen Augen und sie strahlte besonders. Dennoch gab es Dinge, die sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn männliche Wesen stundenlang über Politik, andere Frauen oder Autos sprachen. Frauen oder Autos war kein Thema das Akira anschnitt aber Politik war in seiner Position als Wirtschaftsmagnat sehr wichtig. Das akzeptierte Dilara auch. Eigentlich konnte sich der Dämon keine bessere Gefährtin wünschen.  
Deshalb war es in seinem Sinn, dass ihre Beziehung offiziell wurde.  
Jetzt öffnete er die oberste Schublade und holte ein kleines in roten Samt eingeschlagenes Kästchen heraus. Danach klappte er den Deckel auf und betrachtete den Gegenstand. Es handelte sich um einen zierlichen goldenen Ring, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Rubinherz eingelassen war. Erst heute Morgen hatte Akira ihn bei dem Juwelier abgeholt, nachdem er vor wenigen Tagen den Ring in Auftrag gab. Mit Absicht wählte der Dämon etwas Dezenteres als Verlobungsring, da er die Anwältin nicht mit prunkvollem Schmuck abschrecken wollte. Seine Geliebte bevorzugte eher bescheidene Dinge. Außerdem passte etwas Einfacheres eher zu ihrem Wesen. Der Herr der Dämonen plante außerdem mit der Anwältin das Gästehaus auf dem Grundstück der Familie zu beziehen.  
Bis jetzt jedoch gab es keine richtige Gelegenheit mit Lara darüber zusprechen. So steckt er den Ring in die Tasche seines Anzuges. Vielleicht fanden sie heute Abend die Zweisamkeit für ein ernstes Gespräch diesbezüglich.

Gleich danach wollte sich Akira wieder dem Bericht widmen, als die Stimme der Anwältin im Eingangsbereich erklang. Immer wenn Dilara ihn in der Firma besuchte spielte sich alles ähnlich ab. Kaum verließ die Anwältin den Fahrstuhl, grüßte sie als Ersten den Wachposten dort, danach widmete sich ihr Blick der Empfangsdame, bevor sie weiter den Flur herunter ging, um gleich darauf sein Vorzimmer zu betreten. Für diesen kurzen Moment zwischen Fahrstuhl und seinem Büro ruhte kurz die Arbeit, weil man Dilara höflich grüßte oder einige der älteren Dämonen sich sogar leicht verbeugten.  
Am Anfang fand die junge Frau diesen großen Respekt und die Aufmerksamkeit befremdlich. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich an das Leben. Vermutlich hielt sie tapfer durch wegen ihren zukünftigen Gemahls, damit sie ihm keine Schande bereitete.

Nun betrat Dilara Myougas Bereich, ging an dem kleinen Floh grüßend vorbei und stand auch schon vor Akiras Schreibtisch. Der Geschäftsinhaber stand sofort auf und ging seiner Geliebten entgegen. Nach ihrem Begrüßungskuss sah sich die junge Frau um.  
Nachdem Akira die Tür geschlossen hatte, begann Lara:" Wir müssen dringend reden. Ich sehe zwar die Notwendigkeit ein als deine Gefährtin viel Kleidung zu besitzen, für jeden Anlass etwas anderes. Dennoch brauche ich gelegentlich eine Pause. Wie kann man als Hochschwangere so einen Elan besitzen."  
Dem Hundedämon entwich ein kleines Lachen. Bestimmt hatte seine frühere Gemahlin wieder zusammen mit Lara einen Einkaufsbummel getätigt. Seit einigen Wochen kauften beide Wesen ein und plünderten sämtliche Geschäfte. Wobei es nicht nur um Kleider und Schuhe ging, sondern auch Babysachen für Inuyashas Tochter Izayoi und Akemis zukünftigen Sohn. Zwischen Gerichtsverhandlungen, Klientenbesprechungen, den Nächten mit ihm und Akemis Lehrstunden über Dämonen, blieb nicht viel Zeit. Kein wunder, dass die Anwältin so erschöpft war.

" Sicherlich wird sie jeden Moment hier eintreffen, weil sie meinen Geruch gefolgt ist. Ich mag sie wirklich aber im Moment bin ich völlig am Ende und musste einfach fliehen.", sprach die Anwältin weiter.  
Allein die Tatsache Akemi entkommen zu sein verdiente Bewunderung. So leicht ließ sich die weibliche Daiyoukai nicht hinters Licht führen. Deshalb fragte er jetzt." Wie hast du das bewerkstelligt?"  
Nun musste auch Lara lächeln, das erste Mal, seit sie das Büro des Geschäftsinhabers betreten hatte." Mein Leibwächter hat sie abgelenkt. Akemi war im Glauben ich probierte eines der Kleider an. Stattdessen schlüpfte ich durch den Hinterausgang und fand zum Glück sofort ein Taxi."  
Der Dämon zog die junge Frau zu der Sitzgruppe neben der Tür und setzte sich, wobei er Dilara auf den Schoß nahm. Dann sagte er zu ihr:" Akemi hat sicherlich Verständnis."  
Kurz dachte Akira nach. Als Nächstes wollte er wissen:" Hast du heute noch Termine?"  
" Ja, heute Nachmittag eine Kautionsverhandlung, vorher jedoch ist die Kimonoanprobe für die Hochzeit deines Sohnes."  
Akira dachte kurz nach. Die Hochzeit von Inuyasha und Kagome war erst in 14 Tagen, also gab es noch genug Spielraum, um für die Probe einen neuen Termin festzulegen. Doch dazu musste der Daiyoukai erst einmal Akemi überzeugen.  
Beinahe im selben Augenblick hörte der Youkai wie sich jemand näherte und Myougas Raum betrat. Deshalb handelte Akira schnell, zog Dilara in seine Arme, drehte ihren Kopf und küsste sie.  
Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Sesshomarus Mutter warf einen Blick herein. Als sie die beiden Küssenden entdeckte, verschwand sie ganz diskret wieder.  
Sie blieb jedoch draußen vor dem Büro wartend stehen. Sie ahnte schon das es nicht lange dauern würde bis Akira zu ihr kam. Es konnte nur zweierlei Bedeuten, entweder gab es eine Predigt oder eine Bitte.

Die weibliche Youkai war ebenso wie Dilara vor ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Treffen nervös gewesen. Beide Wesen hatten damals die gleichen Bedenken und dann mochten sie sich auf Anhieb. Schnell wurde sie Freundinnen und in Akemi fand die Anwältin gleichzeitig jemanden der ihr diese unzähligen Dinge beibrachte, die sie als Akiras Gemahlin wissen musste. Jiros Gemahlin bewunderte Dilara, wie sie als Mensch die Ausdauer aufbrachte sämtliche Dinge zumeistern. Da sich Lara nie beklagte und sogar gern lernte, forderte Akemi die Freundin so. Der erste große öffentliche Auftritt von Dilara an Akiras Seite würde die Hochzeit des Hanyous sein. Auf keinen Fall wollte die Anwältin ihren zukünftigen Gemahl enttäuschen oder blamieren.

Doch genau am heutigen Tag erreichte die braunhaarige Frau mit den blauen Augen ihre Grenze. Während die beiden weiblichen Wesen in einem Geschäft Kleidung aussuchten, kam Dilara eine Idee. Sie weihte ihren Leibwächter, einen braunhaarigen Hundedämon ein. Es war derselbe der bei ihrem ersten Besuch sie direkt zu Myouga schickte.  
Zwar hatte Takeo die Aufgabe gehabt Dilara vor den lästigen Reportern zu beschützen, doch niemand dachte daran das nicht die Anwältin, sondern der Leibwächter plötzlich belagert werden könnte.  
Während eines Treffens mit seiner Verlobten Sharifa gelang es einem Fotografen ein Bild zu knipsen. Am nächsten Morgen fand man es in den meisten Zeitungen veröffentlicht. Schlagzeile lautete Sharifa Cats heimlicher Schwarm enthüllt.  
Die Tatsache hatte einen Vorteil. Sie lenkte von Dilara ab, brachte aber Takeo in Bedrängnis. Deshalb konnte er nun nicht mehr als Leibwächter arbeiten, sondern unterstützte nun Kouga in dessen Sicherheitsfirma. Koordinierte somit den Wachschutz.  
Dilaras schlug dann vor einen anderen Dämon als Leibwächter zunehmen. Den braunhaarigen Wächter fand sie seit ihrem ersten Treffen sympathisch. Dieser war ebenso wenig abgeneigt.  
Als die junge Frau nun eine Bitte äußerte, überlegte Logan kurz seine Optionen und stimmte dann zu.  
Nachdem die weißhaarige Hundedämonin den Trick durchschaute, war sie im ersten Moment enttäuscht. Letztendlich verstand sie es dann.

Wie Akemi es vorher gesehen hatte kam ihr ehemaliger Gefährte nicht lange danach zu ihr:" Akemi wir müssen reden."  
Sarkastisch entfuhr es ihr:" Also doch die Predigt."  
Nur kurz bekam die Dämonin einen strengen Blick von ihm. Dann begann er auch schon:" Scheinbar hast du vergessen, das Dilaras ein Mensch ist. Sie benötigt wesentlich mehr Ruhe als wir. Schlaf ist sehr wichtig. Außerdem leidet auch ihre Arbeit darunter, wenn sie sich nicht gut auf ihre Verhandlungen vorbereiten kann."  
" Bis jetzt kam sie doch ganz gut damit zurecht.", widersprach Akemi.  
Zwar entsprach das der Wahrheit, dennoch widerlegte der ältere Daiyoukai." Dilara versucht mit uns mitzuhalten, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Doch sie hat ihre Grenzen."  
" Weshalb übernimmt sie dann so viele Fälle?", wollte die Schwangere wissen.  
" Bis jetzt war Lara auf das Geld angewiesen. Sie hat Kosten und das Letzte was sie will ist Geld von mir anzunehmen. Diese Diskussion hatte ich schon mit ihr. Außerdem liebt sie ihre Arbeit. Das werde ich ihr nicht nehmen."  
Diesmal seufzte Sesshomarus Mutter. Sie selbst hatte auch diese Diskussion mit der Anwältin. Lara akzeptierte zwar die Kleidung, doch alles andere was ihre Wohnung, Destinys Futter oder ihre privaten Lebensmitteleinkäufe betraf übernahm sie weiterhin selbst. So fragte sie jetzt:" Das ist der Grund weshalb du für Asuka und Dilara die Genehmigung für eine Rechtsanwaltskanzlei beantragt hast. Damit sie weiterhin arbeiten kann, bei besserer Bezahlung um auch gleichzeitig ihre Fälle selbst zu wählen. "  
" Wie du weißt, will Asuka auch wieder arbeiten. Seit Takeo ihren Gemahl in der Firma entlastet hat Kouga mehr Zeit für die Zwillinge. Sie sind beide gute Anwältinnen und es gibt eine Menge Dämonen, die vor dem menschlichen Gesetz zur Verantwortung gezogen werden müssen. Ein menschlicher Anwalt birgt oft Risiken. Asuka ist eine Dämonin und Dilara eine Eingeweihte, deshalb ist ihr Können sehr hilfreich."  
" Dann hoffe ich für dich das Dilara deine Idee gut findet. Mir würde sie gefallen.", gab Akemi zu.  
Das hoffte Akira im Stillen auch. Doch es gab da noch eine Kleinigkeit:" Dilara wird sich jetzt eine Pause genehmigen. So kann ich ihr das Haus zeigen und gleich mit ihr sprechen."  
" Aber die Kimonoanprobe.", damit fand die Dämonin einen Einwand.  
Doch Akira konterte sofort:" Wird auf übermorgen verschoben. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu."  
Diesmal schmollte Sesshomarus Mutter etwas und murmelte halblaut:" Du weißt selbst das ich nicht mehr viel Zeit habe. Ich wollte einfach alles erledigt haben, bevor mein Sohn auf die Welt kommt. Es kann jeden Tag so weit sein. Die Hochzeit ist auch schon in 14 Tagen."  
" Das verstehe ich. Genau deshalb solltest du dich gleichfalls schonen. Jiro ist doch sicherlich auch nicht begeistert von der ganzen Sache." Bei diesen Worten warf der Herr der Dämonen einen Blick zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der gerade lautlos aus seinem Büro trat.  
" Lass es gut sein.", warnte Akira, da die Dämonin schon wieder zu einem Einspruch ansetzen wollte. Sie verschloss ihren Mund und funkelte ihn nur wütend an.  
" Wie du weißt, gibt es einen ganz einfachen Trick dich zum Schweigen zubringen.", drohte der Dämon mit sanfter Stimme noch nachdrücklich.

Die weißhaarige Youkai mit dem Sichelmond auf der Stirn, wusste nur zugenau was ihr ehemaliger Gefährte damit meinte. Deshalb entfuhr es ihr. " Akira Taisho, das wagst du nicht!"  
Dieser lächelte jedoch nur geheimnisvoll, sodass Akemi einen Schritt zurückwich. Das sie damit jedoch einem anderen Wesen näher kam entging ihr dabei. Erst als sie an den Schultern gepackt wurde und jemand sie zu sich herumdrehte, bemerkte sie ihren Gemahl Jiro. Dieser küsste seine Gefährtin sofort.  
" Ich habe dich gewarnt.", war Akiras kleine triumphierende Reaktion darauf.  
Kaum beendete Jiro den Kuss schnappte Akemi nach Atem und knurrte leise:" Akira, das bereust du eines Tages."

" Ich freue mich schon darauf.", murmelte der Geschäftsinhaber, bevor er das Büro seines ältesten Sohnes betrat.  
Die Episode zwischen seinen Eltern hatte Sesshomaru zwar mitbekommen, zeigte aber mit keiner Regung, was er davon hielt.  
" Verehrter Vater.", mehr sagte er nicht und beobachtete das Verhalten des älteren Daiyoukais nur.  
Akira trat an den Schreibtisch heran und sah sich auf der Tischplatte um. Dann fand er den gesuchten Gegenstand. Während er die Schüssel zu Sesshomarus zweisitzigen Mustang ergriff, erklärte der Vater seinen verwunderten Sohn:" Du kannst meinen Wagen nehmen, plus die beiden Leibwächter."  
Nur kurz drehte sich Akira an der Tür um und zwinkerte seinen Sohn noch einmal zu. Erst als sein Vater das Büro verlassen hatte, gönnte er sich eine kurze Gefühlsregung, indem er einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auflegte.

Im Empfangsbereich ging der Firmeninhaber zu seinem Leibwächter und gab ihm leise einen Befehl. Dieser sah kurz hinüber zu einem anderen Hundedämon und nickte.  
Gleich darauf betrat Akira wieder sein eigenes Büro, nahm Dilaras Hand und bat:" Komm, wir beide nehmen uns über Mittag frei. Es gibt da etwas das ich dir zeigen möchte. Außerdem verspreche ich dir das du pünktlich im Gericht bist."

Im Überwachungsraum sah Takeo wie das Pärchen ohne Leibwächter den Fahrstuhl betrat. Diese beiden Hundedämonen standen im Empfangsbereich, abgewandt und in einem Gespräch vertieft. Deshalb verließ der blonde Youkai die Zentrale und ging direkt zu ihnen.  
" Habt ihr vergessen, was euer Job ist?", fuhr er die Beiden gleich darauf an.  
Logan fuhr herum und sah sich suchend um. War Dilara etwa wieder allein fortgegangen und hatte diesmal ihn hinters Licht geführt? Die Lösung erfuhr nicht nur Takeo.  
Akiras Leibwächter erklärte nämlich:" Befehl unseres Herrn. Er hat außerdem Sesshomaru Taishos Sportwagen genommen."  
Takeo schaute nachdenklich auf die Anzeige des Fahrstuhls. Gerade hielt er unten in der Tiefgarage. Sein Herr würde schon wissen was er tat und weshalb.

Die beiden Liebenden stiegen in den Zweisitzer und bald rollte der Mustang in Richtung der Vororte. Auf einer Anhöhe hielt der Youkai den Wagen an, entfernte das dunkelblaue Seidentuch, was ihm als eine Art Krawatte diente von seinem Hals.  
" Dilara, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Deshalb würde ich dir gern die Augen verbinden.", äußerte der Dämon sein Anliegen.  
" Ich vertraue dir.", war alles, was die Anwältin zu sagen hatte. So beugte sie sich etwas zur Fahrerseite und gleich danach spürte sie die kühle Seide über ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich gut an und Akiras Geruch daran war ebenso verführerisch. Als ihr Geliebter sich dann noch zu ihr beugte, um sie zu küssen und gleichzeitig über ihr Gesicht, den Hals und ihr Dekolleté sachte mit den Fingerspitzen streifte, wurde ihr Körper von einer zarten Begierde erfasst.  
Es war sicherlich eine erotische Erfahrung von Akira verwöhnt zu werden, wenn ihre Augen verbunden waren. Jetzt sagte sie jedoch nichts dazu, sondern behielt die Idee im Hinterkopf.

Da sie jetzt nichts mehr sehen konnte, konzentrierte sich Dilara auf ihre anderen Sinne, den Geruch und ihre Ohren. Vermutlich fuhren sie noch ein Stück die Straße entlang, dann bog der Mustang ab, rollte durch ein geöffnetes Tor eine Kiesauffahrt entlang. Nur wenig später hielt der Wagen erneut. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Akira um den Wagen herum gegangen war, den Schlag öffnete und Dilaras Hand ergriff, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen.  
Die junge Frau atmete tief ein:" Blumen.", stellte sie fest.  
" Ein wahres Paradies aus Blumen.", bestätigte der Dämon den Verdacht der jungen Frau. Dann drehte er Dilara etwas und nahm ihr das Tuch von den Augen.  
Dann sah sie das mehrere Zimmer besitzende große Haus, mit eigenen Swimmingpool, Terrasse und im Obergeschoss einem großzügigen Balkon.  
Da erklärte Akira auch schon:" Es ist eines der Gasthäuser auf dem Besitz. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern hier mit dir Leben. Zwar ist die Villa groß genug für alle, doch gelegentlich brauche auch ich etwas Abstand von meiner Familie. Außerdem hat dieses Haus eine eigene Zufahrt, was auch den Weg in die Innenstadt um einige Minuten abkürzt."

Danach reichte er seiner Geliebten die Hand und zeigte ihr jeden Raum im Haus. Ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, Esszimmer, eine geräumige Küche. Des Weiteren einige kleinere Räume, die man als Kinderzimmer oder Arbeitsräume nutzen konnte.  
Sogar drei Gästezimmer mit eigenem Bad gab es noch. Der Wintergarten gefiel der jungen Frau auf Anhieb. Schon immer wollte sie einige Zimmerpflanzen halten, doch ihre enge Wohnung bot kaum Platz dafür.  
Im Obergeschoss gab es noch ein zweites Wohnzimmer, von wo aus man den Balkon betreten konnte. Das tat die junge Frau und schaute sich um. Sie nahm zwar an das dieses ganze Anwesen recht groß war, doch erst jetzt erfasste sie den tatsächlichen Umfang. Die Villa war ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Sie hatte zwar oft auf den Park geschaut, doch noch nie waren sie darin spazieren gegangen. Wenn sie hier wohnen würde, wollte Dilara es nachholen.

" Glaubst du das Destiny Gefallen daran findet. Hier hat sie jede Menge Platz, um zu toben.", fragte der Dämon nach einer Weile.  
" Solange sie nicht allzu viel Hunde trifft oder andere Katzen wird sie sich wohlfühlen."", erwiderte Lara. Sie war davon überzeugt. Ihre schwarze Katze hasst nichts mehr, als eingesperrt zu sein. Sie war von Geburt an eine Streunerin und Entdeckerin, wenn auch scheu.  
Plötzlich nahm Akira die junge Frau auf den Arm und trug sie hinüber zu dem letzten Raum. Ihr zukünftiges gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.  
" Das Haus wurde vor einigen Jahren neu eingerichtet, stand aber seitdem leer. Bis jetzt wurde also noch nichts verändert. Du kannst es natürlich selbst gestalten, wie du es haben möchtest. Das Einzige, was letzten Monat komplett nach meinen Wünschen eingerichtet wurde, ist das Schlafzimmer.", erklärte Akira der Anwältin. Dann standen sie beide auch schon in dem Raum.  
Es war elegant. In Weiß, Gold und orange gehalten. Dennoch nichts war protzig. In der Mitte der südlichen Wand stand ein breites sehr einladendes Bett.

" Es ist wunderschön. Nicht nur das Schlafzimmer, mir gefällt das ganze Haus.", gestand Dilara." Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich eigentlich alles so belassen.". hier machte sie eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort:" Nur drei Dinge habe ich, die mich stören.  
Die Gardinen im Esszimmer finde ich zu dunkel, das gibt dem Raum eher ein düsteres Aussehen, vor allem da die Möbel ebenfalls dunkel sind. Dann diese komische Figur mit diesen Glupschaugen von der ich hoffe sie ist nicht irgendeine Gottheit."  
Akira wusste genau, was die junge Frau meinte. So stimmte er ihr zu:" Dieses Ding konnte ich noch nie ausstehen, keiner von uns, deshalb haben wir sie hier im Gästehaus versteckt. Wenn du willst, beerdigen wir diese Statue zusammen oder ich zerlege sie mit meiner Klaue in Einzelteile."  
Allein die Aussicht gefiel der jungen Frau. Danach äußerte sie das Letzte, eine Bitte:" An der Terrasse würde ich gern Rosen haben, nicht nur orange sondern in allen Farben. Diese Blume vermisse ich hier beim Gästehaus."  
" Damit bin ich ebenso einverstanden, selbst wenn du noch andere Dinge ändern möchtest. Vermutlich findest du bald genug Kleinigkeiten."

Nach diesen Worten trat die Anwältin zu ihrem Geliebten und ließ sich in die Arme nehmen. Es folgte einer der Küsse, die nie enden durften. Gleich darauf wurde Akira der große Spiegel gewahr. Es kam ihm eine Idee und er hoffte das auch Dilara daran gefallen fand. Deshalb löste er sich von seiner Gefährtin, drehte sie herum, sodass sie nun mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Dann begann er mit seinen Händen über den Körper der jungen Frau zu fahren.

..tbc.. 2. Kapitel - Glückliche Momente

Etwas Romantik, eine beinahe verpasste Gerichtsverhandlung und möglicherweise ein genialer Werbeslogan


	2. Glückliche Momente

Mal sehen wieviel Kapitel ich noch schreibe. Ein drittes Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit.

Logan - altenglisch wilder Krieger

2. Kapitel - Glückliche Momente

Der Hundedämon streichelte mit einer Hand sanft Dilaras Nacken und küsste gelegentlich diese Stellen, besonders am Hals und hinter den Ohren der jungen Frau. Mit der anderen öffnete er die Knöpfe der hellen Bluse. Dann fuhr der Dämon über ihren nackten  
Bauch hinunter, den Bund ihres Rockes entlang. Es war einfach den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, danach glitt der Rock zu Boden. Dilara stieg heraus und schob den Stoff mit dem Fuß beiseite. Währenddessen leckte und küsste Akira den Nacken und die Schultern der Anwältin, entfernte Stückchen Weise die Bluse von ihrer Haut. Erst von der Schulter, dann ganz langsam die Arme herab, bis sie neben dem Rock auf dem Boden ihren neuen Platz fand. Nun widmete sich der Youkai Dilaras Brüsten.  
Er fuhr immer wieder unter den Stoff des BHs und streichelte die Spitze. So verwöhnt zu werden genügte um die Knospen hart werden zulassen. Spitz drückten sie sich gegen den Stoff.  
Akiras andere Hand wanderte über Dilaras Hüfte kreisten mehrmals über ihren Bauch, fuhr seitlich am Bein entlang nach unten. Später wieder hinauf. Nach einer Weile stahl sich eine seiner Fingerspitzen unter den Bund ihrer Unterhöschen. Etwas schob der Dämon es nach unten. Dann wanderte seine Hand hinein, um ihre intime Mitte zu streicheln. Die sanften Berührungen genügten, um sie um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Dilara schloss ihre Augen und lehnt den Kopf zurück.  
" Nicht.", flüsterte Akira ihr ins Ohr. Dann hob er ihren Kopf wieder an und bat:" Lass deine Augen offen und beobachte uns im Spiegel."  
Unwillkürlich und teilweise aus Neugierde gehorchte Dilara. Im Spiegel blickte ihr ein neuartiges Wesen entgegen. Beinahe konnte sie es nicht glauben, dass diese Frau tatsächlich sie war. Dieser verhangene Blick, ihre halb geöffneten Lippen aus dem jetzt ein leichtes Stöhnen entwich.  
Nur minimal änderte Lara ihren Blickwinkel und suchte das Spiegelbild ihres Geliebten, welche Gefühle er zeigte. Dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel. Akira schaute sie liebevoll und in wachsendem Verlangen an. Seine nächsten Worte, geflüstert in das Ohr der Anwältin sollten ein Kompliment sein: " Glaubst du mir nun, dass du deinen Körper nicht verstecken musst. Du bist sinnlich und voll süßer Hingabe."  
Deshalb seufzte Lara nur und beobachtete Akiras erregende Berührungen ihres Körpers. Sehen und fühlen, vermutlich wurde sie dadurch in noch größere Ekstase versetzt.

Als dann zwei seiner Finger sie verwöhnten, steigerte sich Laras Lust, Wellen der Erregung überkamen sie und sie sackte zusammen. Der Dämon war darauf jedoch vorbereitet und gab seiner Geliebten halt. Er zog die Anwältin mit aufs Bett. Er war nun ebenfalls nackt, wobei sich Dilara schon wieder nicht erklären konnte wann genau sich der Youkai auskleidete.  
Nun saß sie auf seinem Schoß und spürte von hinten sein geschwollenes Glied. Akira glitt langsam in sie und verharrte dann völlig. Stattdessen verwöhnte er Dilara weiterhin mit seinen Händen, streichelte ihren Venushügel, glitt mit dem Finger in ihre heiße Mitte.  
Die zweite Klauenhand widmet sich abwechseln ihren Brüsten. Dilara nahm ihre Beine mit hoch aufs Bett, spreizte sie so das sie nun auf ihren Unterschenkeln ruhte und dennoch auf Akiras Schoß saß. Mit ihrem Rücken schmiegte sie sich an Akiras Oberkörper, während ihr Becken sich bewegte. Abwechselnd drückte sich sich nach hinten um den Dämon tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, dann wieder rückte sie nach vorn der zärtlichen Klauenhand entgegen. Somit verwöhnte sich die junge Frau selbst, wurde mit Fingern verwöhnt und massierte mit ihren inneren Wänden noch Akiras Schaft.

Akira streichelte Dilara einmal sanft und dann wieder fordernder. Der Dämon kannte nach so vielen Nächten ihre Vorlieben und die Stellen, wo sie besonders auf ihn reagierte. Er liebte ihren Duft, die warme Haut und hörte gern ihre leisen keuchenden Laute. In dem Moment, wo die Anwältin am ganzen Körper zu zittern anfing, kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stand, drückte er ihren Körper an sich, drang somit tiefer in sie. Lustvolle Seufzer, heftiges Beben und einige tiefe Stöße genügten, damit beide in einem Meer von purer Wonne landeten.

Erst nach einer Weile, als der Taumel vorbei war und Dilara wieder klar denken konnte, fragte sie erschrocken:" Hast du..."  
Akira unterbrach seine Geliebte:" Das habe ich.", damit deutete er in eine kleine Schale, wo er inzwischen das Kondom abgelegte hatte. Weiterhin erklärte er:" Keine Sorge, ich werde immer darauf achten. Das bin ich dir und deiner Karriere schuldig. Immerhin  
will ich eine Spitzenanwältin für mein neues Projekt engagieren."  
" Ich bin sicherlich keine gute Wirtschaftsanwältin. Dieses Gebiet ist mir völlig unbekannt.", wandte Lara ein.  
Das Akira so etwas nicht im Sinn hatte erfuhr sie sofort." In diesem Bereich arbeiten bereits eine menge guter Anwälte. Nein, ich dachte an Strafrecht. Genau das, was du jetzt auch tust, nur mit wesentlich besserer Bezahlung."  
Diesmal hielt Dilara den Mund, da kam sicherlich noch mehr. Sie beide drehten sich und legten sich lang aufs Bett, aneinander gekuschelt.  
Ihr Gefährte erläuterte seine Pläne:" Asuka ist Anwältin genau wie du. Da du keine Japanerin bist, kannst du nur in ihrer Kanzlei als Angestellte arbeiten. Eine entsprechende Genehmigung der Behörden liegt bereits vor. Während Jiros Tochter die schwerreichen Fälle übernimmt, steht es dir frei weiterhin als Pflichtverteidigerin zu arbeiten oder Asuka zu unterstützen. Ich bin sicher ihr beide rauft euch zusammen."  
Danach folgten noch einige Kleinigkeiten. Während der ganzen Zeit hörte Lara schweigend zu. Auch danach blieb sie eine Weile still.

Sie war gern Anwältin und freute sich auch weiterhin ihrer Tätigkeit nachgehen zu dürfen. In Zukunft nicht mehr gezwungen zu sein jeden Fall anzunehmen, war vorteilhaft. Gelegentlich Dämonen zu verteidigen, sah sie nicht als Bürde an. Zwangsläufig mussten ja  
nicht alle schuldig sein. Deshalb stimmte sie dann auch zu. Dennoch gab es noch einen Punkt, der geklärt werden sollte.  
" Meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung läuft in einem halben Jahr ab. Bis ich dich traf, war ich unschlüssig, ob ich nicht doch wieder nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. In meinen Heimatort wartet auch schon ein Job als Pflichtverteidigerin."  
Akira strich sanft über Laras Gesicht:" Ich weiß, deshalb sprechen wir jetzt darüber."  
" Du lässt mir Zeit bis nach der Hochzeit von Inuyasha. Erst dann soll ich mich entscheiden, ob ich mit dir leben könnte. Doch dann planst du bereits für die Zukunft, hast du eigentlich bedacht, dass ich gar nicht deine Frau werden kann."  
" Weil du keine Japanerin, noch keine Bürgerin dieses Landes bist?", fragte Akira. Dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum. Als er zurückkam, überreichte er der Anwältin einen amerikanischen Pass und forderte sie auf:" Sieh rein."  
Dilara öffnete und las, auf wen er ausgestellt war. Dies überraschte sie noch mehr.  
" Du hast..."  
" Keine Sorge er ist echt. Ich habe die Staatsbürgerschaft beider Länder. Ebenso wie meine Söhne oder Takeo. Wir beantragten sie vor einigen Jahren. Es hängt vor allem mit dem weltweiten Dämonenrat zusammen."  
Sicherlich gab es noch mehr in diesem Zusammenhang. Doch das hatte Zeit bis später. Akira erklärte noch:" Aus diesem Grund könnten wir beide legal in Amerika heiraten. Danach dürfte es keine Schwierigkeiten geben, wenn du auch die japanische Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen willst."  
" Es wäre wunderbar, deine Frau zu sein.", murmelte Dilara daraufhin. Sie konnte sich selbst gerade nicht erklären, weshalb sie so glücklich war. " Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Willst du Kinder mit mir.", etwas leiser fuhr sie fort. " Es ist nur, weil du immer so achtsam verhütest."  
Diesmal schloss Akira sie fest in die Arme und küsste seine Geliebte. Dann erst antwortete er:" Eine Tochter mit deinen Augen würde mich glücklichen machen. Doch bevor wir über Kinder sprechen, möchte ich erst den Bund mit dir eingehen und danach wirst du genaue Informationen bekommen. Ein Kind von mir ist nicht menschlich, sondern ein Halbdämon. Es ist mein Wunsch, dass du dir absolut sicher bist, dieses Risiko einzugehen."  
" Dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Akemi hat das Thema auch schon angeschnitten."  
Sie sprach einen ihrer Entschlüsse nicht aus. Sie wünschte sich ein Kind, das es ein Hanyou werden wird, störte sie nicht. Sollte sie jedoch gezwungen sein aus irgendeinem Grund Akira verlassenen zu müssen, würde sie das Kind bei seinem Vater lassen, selbst wenn dabei ihr Herz zerbricht.  
Doch jetzt kam sie nicht dazu, weiter nachzugrübeln. Ihr Geliebter begann sie erneut mit Zärtlichkeiten zu verwöhnen.

Akira drehte Dilara um, sodass sie sich nun in die Augen blicken konnten. Er selbst saß im Schneidersitz und somit hatten sie nun engen Körperkontakt. Danach hob er Dilara etwas hoch, um von unten in sie eindringen zu können. Die Anwältin schlang ihre Beine nun eng um die Körpermitte des Dämons und begann sich zu bewegen. Dabei blieben ihre beiden Hände nicht untätig, streichelten sich gegenseitig und sie küssten sich oft. Oder Akira fasst den Po seiner Geliebte mit beiden Händen hob sie empor und senkte sie wieder auf seine Härte nieder. Dabei schlugen sie einen langsamen, genussvollen Rhythmus ein. Es war entspannend und gleichzeitig himmlisch. Eine Zeit lang bewegten sie sich in völligen Einklang. Als sich Dilaras Muskeln begannen um Akiras Schaft zu schließen, fing er an ein immer schneller werdendes Tempo vorzulegen. Mit jeder Bewegung wuchs das Vergnügen. Nicht lange und sie erreichten den Gipfel.  
Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Dilara eine Weile treiben. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie den Moment. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und legten sich hin.

"Diese Konkubine würde ich gern kennenlernen die dir das alles beigebracht hat.", murmelte Dilara plötzlich.  
Akira streichelte die junge Frau saft, küsste ihren Kopf und erklärte dann:" An sie kann ich mich kaum erinnern, nicht einmal an ihren Namen. Wenn man jedoch eine widerspenstige Gemahlin hat, sie das Lager nicht mit dir teilen will, weil sie deinen Bruder liebt,  
muss man sich etwas einfallen lassen. Nach außen war Akemi eine kühle zurückhaltende Fürstin. Doch in unserem Schlafgemach argumentierte sie mit Worten, bis ich sie eines Tages in meine Arme zog und sie mit einem Kuss erfolgreich zum Schweigen  
brachte."  
Jetzt lachte Lara und kleidete ihre Feststellung in Worte:" Deshalb bringst du alle weiblichen Wesen auf diese Art zum Schweigen."  
" Es hat doch bei dir ganz gut funktioniert und glaube mir, bei Akemi war es nicht anders. Nachdem sie gefallen an meinen Küssen gefunden hat, habe ich sie Stück für Stück erobert. Selbst ihr Herz habe ich auf gewisse Weise für mich gewinnen können. In der  
Nacht als Sesshomaru gezeugt wurde hatte sie mich ganz bewusst verführt. Nachts lag Akemi zwar in meinen Armen aber tagsüber träumte sie von Jiro. Deshalb gab ich sie dann frei. Izayoi war sehr schüchtern und unerfahren. Sie wuchs wohlbehütet hinter den  
Mauern eines Schlosses auf. Bei ihr musste ich sehr zaghaft vorgehen."  
" Und bei mir."  
" Jeder Tag mit dir ist aufregend.", gestand der Dämon. " Bei dir fühle ich mich lebendig. Du bist eine aufgeklärte Frau und ich kann mit dir diese ganzen Dinge ausprobieren. Falls du wissen willst, welche Wonnen ich dir schenke, das Buch heißt Kamasutra."  
" Davon habe ich schon mal gehört.", gab Dilara zu und wurde vor Verlegenheit rot. Sie hatte es sogar gelesen und war zu schüchtern um es zuzugeben. Um vom Thema abzulenken, wollte sie dann noch etwas wissen.  
" Mir fällt gerade auf, das du mich nie über meine Beziehungen ausgefragt hast.", begann Dilara deshalb. Sie fuhr fort, bevor Akira ihr sagen konnte, dass es für ihn keine Rolle spielte:" Mehrere Jahre war ich mit meiner Highschool Liebe verlobt. Vor dir war er der Erste und Einzige. Wir beide haben die körperliche Liebe zusammen entdeckt, unsere Körper erkundet und erforscht. Es war immer ganz nett mit ihm. Jedoch kein Vergleich mit mir dir. Auch für mich ist jeder Tag mit uns beiden neu und aufregend. Du zeigst mir immer wieder kleine Wunder und dafür liebe ich dich."  
Nach diesen Worten verteilte Dilara einige Küsse auf Akiras Haut, küsste dann noch seine Lippen und kuschelte sich so an ihren Geliebten, dass sie bequem lag. Diese dadurch zwangsläufigen Berührungen und Bewegungen ließen neues Begehren im Körper des Daiyoukais aufflackern. Dilaras entging nicht, wie sich dessen Glied wieder erhärtete. Sie strich mehrmals darüber. Hörte jedoch gleich wieder auf, da ihr die Augen zu fielen. Jetzt in den Armen ihres zukünftigen Gefährten zu liegen, endlich ein wenig entspannen  
zukönnen tat richtig gut, sodass sich auch ihr Körper die nötige Ruhe gönnen wollte.  
" Du bist ein unersättlicher Dämon.", murmelte Lara zum Schluss leise, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
So entging ihr, wie dieser ebenso leise murmelte:" Das liegt nur an deinem verführerischen Wesen."

Eine Weile dachte der Geschäftsinhaber noch nach. Dank Kougas Nachforschungen wusste Akira Dinge, die Lara gerade nicht aussprach. Dass nämlicher dieser Verlobter inzwischen wegen Scheckfälscherei, Diebstahl und Betrug hinter Gittern saß. Dem Vater der Anwältin bereitete es ein richtiges Vergnügen in seiner Eigenschaft als Richter den jungen Mann zu verurteilen, nachdem dieser Dilaras Erbe verspielte, mit deren Freundin durchbrannte und die andere Frau ebenfalls ohne jeden Cent später auch noch schwanger sitzen zu lassen. Zwei weitere Jahre betrog er noch mehrere Frauen, bevor das FBI ihn schnappte, als er nach Kanada fliehen wollte. Seine Geldnot begann mit einigen Spielschulden, die immer größer wurden. Gewissermaßen war er diesem Kleingauner dankbar, sonst wäre Akira nie der Anwältin begegnet.

Am zeitigen Nachmittag schreckte Akira plötzlich hoch. Die Stimmen zweier Wächter auf ihrer Patrouille hatten ihn wohl geweckt. Weil sich der Hundedämon bewegte, wurde auch Lara wach. Sie hob ihren Kopf, sah noch halb verschlafen auf die Uhr. Im nächsten Moment sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen, während sie erinnerte:" Die Verhandlung, ich darf auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Richter Ichigawa schätzt Pünktlichkeit. Der Letzte, der zu spät kam, bekam eine Strafe wegen Missachtung des Gerichts aufgebrummt."  
Doch der Industrielle sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr, dachte kurz nach und beruhigte dann seine Geliebte:" Das ist sicherlich zu schaffen. Wir beide haben nicht umsonst Sesshomarus Sportwagen."  
Gleich darauf zog sich Akira selbst an, als Lara plötzlich einen Laut ausstieß, der einem Hund alle Ehre machte.  
Sie stand nackt da und begutachtete die Überreste ihres Slips.

Der Youkai schmunzelte nur, nachdem er ihren beinahe wütenden Blick bemerkte. Doch dann erlöste er die Anwältin von ihrem Unmut.  
" Oberste Schublade.", hörte sie Akira sagen, Dilara öffnete diese und stockte vor Überraschung. Die ganze Schublade war voller zauberhafter Unterwäsche. Romantisch, sexy, verführerisch, mit oder ohne Spitze. In den verschiedensten Farben, orange und blau eingeschlossen. Sie nahm eines der Teile wahllos heraus, drehte sich zu ihrem Dämon um, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor.  
Der Industrielle lächelte und erklärte:" Ein kleines Geschenk von Sharifa. Takeo hat ihr wohl von seiner Begegnung mit dir im Laden erzählt."  
" Als ob mir das nicht schon peinlich genug war.", gab die Anwältin an. Dennoch wurde sie innerlich mit einer Welle von Dankbarkeit überflutet. Da aber die Zeit drängte, suchte sie sich etwas Passendes heraus.  
Bald saßen sie im Wagen. Mehrmals zog die Anwältin die Luft ein. Alles, was sie von dem Geschäftsinhaber hörte:" Schließ deine Augen, wenn du es nicht sehen willst."

Am Gerichtsgebäude war nur noch Zeit für einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann rannte Dilara in das Innere. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich in allerletzte Sekunde den Gerichtsaal zubetreten und sich neben ihren Klienten zustellen. Der Richter bekam ihre Eile jedoch noch mit und fragte:" Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb sie so außer Atem sind?"  
Dilara spürte den strengen Blick, der sie sehr an ihren Vater erinnerte. Bevor sie dem Richter antwortete, zog noch einmal die rasante Fahrt hier her durch ihre Gedanken. Da kamen theoretisch einige Vergehen zusammen. Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitungen, gewagte Überholmanöver. Dann war sich die junge Frau sicher, dass Akira mindestens zwei Kreuzungen bei Rot überquerte. Und zuletzt halten im Parkverbot vor dem Gebäude. Genau deshalb lautet die Antwort der Anwältin:" Glauben sie mir verehrter Richter, das wollen sie ganz bestimmt nicht wissen."  
Nach einem letzten Blick, der nicht mehr ganz so streng war, eröffnete Richter dann die Verhandlung.

Währenddessen saß Akira draußen im Wagen und sah der jungen Frau hinterher, bis sie im Gebäude verschwand. Dann griff er in die rechte Tasche des Anzuges und holte das kleine Kästchen heraus. Nachdenklich begutachtete er kurz den Ring. Noch zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an Dilaras Bemerkung, wie wunderbar sie es fand seine Frau zu sein. Eigentlich wollte er sie in ihrem neuen Haus bitten den Ring als Verlobungsgeschenk anzunehmen, doch das hatte sicherlich auch noch Zeit, bis ihr erster gemeinsamer öffentlicher Auftritt vorüber sein würde.  
Weshalb Akira als Nächstes zu seinem Handy griff konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. Vermutlich handelte er nur aus Gefühl. Eine Menge Nachrichten und verpasster Anrufe zeigte das Display an. So wählte er die erstbeste Nummer und erfuhr die erfreulichen  
Neuigkeiten. Deshalb wendete er den Wagen und fuhr nicht ins Büro, sondern in die dämonische Privatklinik.

Kaum verließ Dilara den Gerichtssaal tauchte wie aus dem nichts ihr Leibwächter auf. Logan, einer der wenigen, die keinen japanischen Namen trugen, nickte ihr zu und erklärte leise. " Mister Sesshomaru Taisho wartet mit dem Wagen draußen. Unser Herr  
schickt ihn, da ihr kein Auto habt."  
" Danke Logan für deine Hilfe heute Vormittag.", dies war Dilara dem Dämon schuldig. Mehr Zeit blieb nicht, da eine weibliche Stimme ihren Namen rief:" Dilara."  
Die Anwältin sah sich um und entdeckte ihre Freundin Tama. Beide Frauen waren in letzter Zeit recht beschäftigt gewesen, sodass sie sich nicht treffen konnten.

Die Freundin erklärt, bevor Lara fragen konnte:" Ich musste unbedingt aus meinem Büro raus. Weil du mir am Telefon erzählt hast das du heute nur diese kurze Verhandlung hast dachte ich wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken und reden ein wenig über uns."  
Sie hackte sich bei Dilara unter und zog sie mit sich fort, während sie einfach weiter sprach:" Weist du im Moment muss ich meinen Kopf freibekommen. Seit Wochen sitze ich an der Sache mit diesem geruchsneutralen Deo. Fast alles ist fertig, die Grundidee steht sogar der Werbefilm. Dennoch fehlt mir einfach eine Kleinigkeit, eine Art Slogan. "  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Ihr wurde gerade bewusst das ein braunhaariger Mann ihnen folgte. Deshalb zog sie einen Schluss, den sie auch in Worte fasste:" Entschuldige Lara, wenn du andere Pläne mit deinem neuen Freund hast, stehe ich gern zurück. Trotzdem hättest du ihn mir wenigstens vorstellen können."  
" Tama, du hast mich gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen.", verteidigte sich die Anwältin. " Das ist übrigens Logan."  
" Sehr erfreut.", murmelte die Werbetexterin, musterte den schwarz gekleideten Mann. Sie fand gerade Gefallen an ihm. Nur zu schade, dass er schon vergeben war.

Die Freundinnen unterhielten sich oft auf Englisch. Zum einen, damit nicht gleich jeder ihre Gespräche belauscht und weil Tama lernen wollte englisch besser auszusprechen" Sag mal, wo findet man so gut aussehende Exemplare von Mann. Gibt es noch mehr davon?"  
Der Hundedämon neigte jetzt etwas den Kopf und antworte ihr anstatt es Dilara zu überlassen, in der gleichen Sprache: " Bis jetzt dachte ich eigentlich das sie mit offenen Augen durch die Welt laufen Miss Tama."  
Diesmal wurde die Werbetexterin rot und war tatsächlich einmal sprachlos. Im gleichen Moment hatte sie dann die richtige Erkenntnis.  
" Der Wachmann aus der Chefetage bei Taisho Corporation", entfuhr es ihr.  
" Genau der.", bestätigte jetzt auch die Anwältin.  
Ganz leise flüsterte Tama dann als Nächstes fragend:" Ist er gut."  
Eine genauere Erklärung brauchte die Anwältin nicht. Sie wusste genau, was ihre Freundin meinte. Deshalb sah sie hinüber zu ihrem Leibwächter und antwortete dann zweideutig:" Dämonisch gut."  
Sie wusste genau, dass Logan ihre Worte deutlich verstand. Das Gehör von Hundedämonen hatte sie oft genug getestet. Es konnte nie Schaden zu wissen, aus welcher Entfernung ihr jemand zu Hilfe eilen würde, käme sie in Gefahr.

Für einen Moment sah Tama sie mit großen Augen an, den Mund halb offen. Die schwarzhaarige Werbetexterin dachte kurz nach. Dann umarmte sie ihre Freundin stürmisch. " Genau das habe ich gebraucht. Das ist perfekt.", entfuhr es ihr. Im nächsten Augenblick stürmte sie davon. Vergessen war der Plan einen gemeinsamen Kaffee zu genießen. Tama bekam nicht einmal mit das sie direkt an Sesshomaru vorbei rannte.  
Dieser trat nun neben die Anwältin und schlug leise vor:" Du solltest dir die Rechte an dem Slogan sichern. Er ist wirklich einmalig."  
" Den Erfolg gönne ich Tama.", mehr äußerte Dilara nicht dazu, sondern ging jetzt still neben Sesshomaru zum Wagen, einer der beiden Leibwächter lief voran, der andere hinterher. Sie hatten jedoch Glück und erreichten die Limousine bevor einer der ständig am Gericht lümmelten Reporter aufmerksam wurde.  
Kaum im Wagen öffnete Dilara ihre Tasche, holte ein Stück Papier heraus und schrieb zwei Telefonnummern da drauf. Ihr war nicht entgangen mit welchen interessierten Blicken der Leibwächter Tama bedacht hat. Den Zettel gab sie dann Logan mit den Worten:" Tama ist ein nettes Mädchen. Sie gerät nur ständig an die falschen Männer. Entweder ihre Freunde betrügen sie nach einer Weile oder ihre Dates haben nicht mehr als ein One-Night-Stand im Sinn. Oft bekommt sie nur einen Drink spendiert. Sie verdient etwas Besseres."  
Bei dem Wort Drink blickte Dilara den silberweißhaarigen Youkai an, der diesen Blick emotionslos erwiderte. Dann warnte er den Leibwächter mit kalter Stimme:" Solltest du keine ernsten Absichten haben dann vernichte lieber gleich das Papier."

Doch Logan steckte den Zettel ein. Seine Absichten würden ernster Natur sein. Dilaras Beobachtungen entsprachen der Tatsache. Dadurch, dass Tama viel im Firmengebäude anzutreffen war, unterhielten sie sich gelegentlich. Schon öfter wollte er die schwarzhaarige Frau bitten, mit ihm auszugehen. Doch aufgrund seiner dämonischen Herkunft zögerte er immer wieder. Bis sie dann vor einem drei viertel Jahr plötzlich eine feste Beziehung hatte. Sie scheitere jedoch in den letzten Wochen. Zum einem an Tamas Arbeit für den Werbeslogan und zum anderen erwischte sie ihren Freund wie sich dieser von einem Mann küssen ließ. Normalerweise war das für sie noch kein Grund sich zu trennen. Das tat sie erst als ihr Freund seinen Liebhaber mit ins gemeinschaftliche Schlafzimmer brachte und die beiden Dinge vorschlugen, die sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen dachte.  
Jetzt war sie deshalb wieder frei und noch immer verhielt sich Logan unentschlossen. Doch ohne das Risiko konnte er keine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einem Menschen beginnen.

Während sich der Wagen in den Verkehr einfädelte, beobachtete Dilara ihren Leibwächter heimlich. Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Sicherlich würde Logan ihre Freundin nicht enttäuschen.  
Sesshomaru teilte der Anwältin dann noch mit welche Pläne Akira für den nächsten Tag hatte." Mein verehrter Vater würde gern morgen mit einer Immobilien Maklerin, Asuka und dir Büroräume für die Kanzlei besichtigen. Dabei wurde die Entfernung zwischen dem Haus, der Firma und dem Gericht sorgfältig bedacht."

Damit war Lara einverstanden. Während sie schlief, musste Akira heimlich in ihrem Terminplaner geblättert haben. Dennoch konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein. Nicht lange und sie würde persönlich mit ihm noch einmal darüber sprechen.  
Doch der Wagen fuhr nicht hinaus zum Anwesen, sondern in die entgegensetzte Richtung. Auf ihre Nachfrage erklärte Sesshomaru:" Zu einer Privatklinik. Die ganze Familie ist bereits dort und wartet auf uns. Nachdem mein verehrter Vater mit dir verschwunden  
war, hat es mein neuer Bruder an der Zeit gefunden, auch noch die restlichen Pläne unserer Mutter zu zerstören."  
Lächelnd lehnte sich Dilara zurück. Sie war gespannt auf den neuen Erdenbürger und freute sich gerade das sie fester Bestandteil dieser Familie sein konnte.

3. Kapitel - Licht in der Dunkelheit

Dilara stellt plötzlich etwas fest und selbst Sesshomaru stimmt ihren Verdacht zu. Gibt es endlich eine Spur zu Rinakos Herkunft oder ist doch alles nur eine Sackgasse.


	3. Licht in der Dunkelheit

Jarik bedeutet der geliebte Sohn. Außerdem bedeutet er der Beschützer und der Starke.

3. Kapitel - Licht in der Dunkelheit

Die Aufregung, die der kleine neugeborene Youkai verursachte legte sich schnell wieder. Während Sesshomaru seiner Mutter ähnelte, war Jarik das ganze Ebenbild seines Vaters. Mit der Geburt des Welpen wurde nun auch Jiros größter Wunsch erfüllt nach einem Sohn und Erben. Was seinen Namen betraf, hatten die Eltern lange überlegt. Ursprünglich sollte es ein japanischer werden, doch dann entschieden sie sich aufgrund der wunderschönen Bedeutung für Jarik. Bei allen Familienmitgliedern wurde die Wahl begeistert aufgenommen.  
Mit einem Lächeln ging Akira am Wohnzimmer vorbei und warf nur einen Blick auf die kleine Familie seines Bruders. Nur ganz kurz erfasste ihn die Sehnsucht. Seit der Daiyoukai mit Dilara liiert war, träumte er selbst noch ein oder zwei Kinder zu haben. Dabei war es ihm gleichgültig das es nur Hanyous werden würden. Früher im Mittelalter waren Hanyous verpönt, doch in späteren Jahren gab es immer mehr von ihnen. Viele Youkais erkannten, welche Vorteile solche Verbindungen brachten. Die Kinder vereinten viele gute Eigenschaften beider Rassen. Obwohl es auch Halbdämonen gab, die dem Bösen und Wahnsinn verfielen, hielt sich das doch in Grenzen.  
Speziell ausgebildete Ärzte, gute Kliniken und genug gesammelten Informationen verhinderten, dass die Menschenfrauen während der Schwangerschaft oder bei der Geburt eines Hanyous starben. Außerdem gab es Gesetze, die schwangere Frauen schützten.  
Sollte sich der Vater des Kindes nicht um das Baby kümmern, würde es zu einem Mündel des Rates werden. Diese streng kontrollierten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen dienten auch dazu die Menschen zu schützen, damit es nie dazu kam, dass die dämonische Seite eines Hanyous die Oberhand gewann.

Jetzt in diesem Moment befand sich Akira auf dem Weg zu einem Dämonenrattreffen. Die Treffen innerhalb des Hundeclans übernahm nur noch Sesshomaru als neuer Inu no Taisho, oft in Begleitung seines jüngeren Bruders. Sämtliche Mitglieder des Hunderates hatten Inuyasha inzwischen vollständig akzeptiert.  
Da Akira deswegen verhindert sein würde, hatte Sesshomaru die Aufgabe Dilara von ihren Büro abzuholen und sie am Gästehaus abzusetzen. Der Leibwächter ihres zukünftigen Schwiegersohns stieg immer vorn beim Fahrer ein. Nur Logan nahm mit auf dem Rücksitz platz.

Lara sah ihre Freundin Tama im letzten Moment auf dem Bürgersteig. Irritiert wollte sie einen zweiten Blick hinüberwerfen, doch da fuhr der Wagen bereits weiter und verwehrte ihr den Blick.  
Einen Moment grübelte sie nach, bevor sie eine Eingebung hatte. Sie beugte sich vor und nahm Sesshomaru Handy an sich. Dann suchte sie etwas im Speicher des Telefons.  
Beide Dämonen reagierten. Sesshomaru etwas ungehalten, weil sich Dilara an seinem Eigentum vergriff. Dann stoppte er rechtzeitig, weil es sich bei der Anwältin immerhin um die Geliebtes eines Vaters handelte.  
Logan sah die Reaktion des Daiyoukais voraus und wollte Lara schützen.

" Er wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreisen Logan.", hörten sie beide die junge Frau sagen.  
" Man kann nie wissen.", murmelte der Leibwächter mit einem Seitenblick auf den Dämon der seit einigen Monaten die Position des Inu no Taisho innehatte.  
Sesshomaru wandte sich jetzt an den Krieger. Vorwurfsvoll begann er:" Du hast gezögert."  
" Ihr wisst was auf den Angriff eines Taishos steht. Herr.", erinnerte der braunhaarige Dämon.  
" Deine Aufgabe ist es unter allem Umständen Dilaras Leben zu schützen. Was glaubst du was passiert wenn ich Dilara ermorde und du tatenlos zusieht.", konterte der silberweißhaarige Youkai.  
Logan schluckte. Das wollte er besser nicht herausfinden. Akira würde ganz sicher kein Erbarmen kennen.

Die Anwältin scrollte sich zwar immer noch durch das Telefon, bekam aber das Gespräch mit. Sie ließ deshalb fallen:" Er würde mit drauf gehen Logan.". Dann sah sie hoch und meinte etwas entschuldigend:" In Zukunft werde ich mich vorsehen, damit du nicht mehr in diesen Zwiespalt kommst."  
Offenbar hatte sie ihre Suche nun beendet, aktivierte das Bluetooth des Handys und empfing das Bild gleich darauf auf ihrem kleinen Tablet PC. Dilara gab das Handy an Sesshomaru zurück. Dieser steckte es ein, ohne nachzusehen. Im nächsten Moment griff der jüngere Daiyoukai zu Lara und schnappte sich den kleinen tragbaren PC.  
Diesmal blieb Logan ruhig. Die Anwältin ließ sich ihren Tablett PC wegnehmen und starrte stattdessen gedankenverloren zum Autofenster hinaus.  
Sesshomaru betrachtete die beiden Bilder, welche die Geliebte seines Vaters nebeneinander auf dem Display platziert hatte.  
" Tama und Rinako.", darin war einerseits eine Frage aber auch eine kleine Feststellung. Nämlich die gleiche Erkenntnis wie sie offenbar Dilara auch gehabt hatte.  
Deshalb sah die Anwältin zu dem silberweißhaarigen Hundedämon und antwortete leise:" Es wäre möglich oder. Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Da sind jedoch noch mehr Dinge. Seit ich Rinako kenne hatte ich oft das Gefühl Tama in ihr zusehen."  
" Willst du Tama danach fragen?", wollte Sesshomaru als Nächstes wissen.  
Eine Weile dachte die junge Frau nach." Ich würde der Sache gern nachgehen, schon allein um meine juristische Neugier zu besänftigen. Wenn mein Verdacht stimmt ...", den Rest ließ sie unausgesprochen.  
Diesmal war es Akiras Sohn, der eine Weile schwieg. Dann sagte er:" Dann geh dem nach!"  
Er selbst nahm sein Telefon und wählte die Nummer eines Polizisten, der zum Clan gehörte. Er forderte alle Akten an, die es über Rinakos Fall gab. Gerade hatte Sesshomaru das Gefühl, wenn jemand etwas herausfinden, konnte dann war es Dilara.

Nur zwei Tage später weilte Dilara gerade im Büro um mit Asuka Einzelheiten zu besprechen, als auch Tama kam, weil sie bei Akira einen Termin hatte um ihre Arbeit absegnen zu lassen. Die Werbetexterin erreichte ihr Ziel nicht. Neben ihr tauchte ihre Freundin auf, packte sie am Arm und zog die schwarzhaarige Frau mit sich fort:" Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen."  
" Mein Termin mit Taisho-sama.", warf Tama ein.  
Mit einem lächeln beruhigte Dilara sie." Keine Sorge die Verantwortung für deine Verspätung übernehme ich."

Gleich darauf öffnete die Anwältin die Tür zu Sesshomarus Büro, schob Tama bis zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe und drückte sie auf die Ledercouch.  
Als die Werbetexterin sah, bei wem sie gerade landete, blieb ihr vor Überraschung die Sprache weg. Zwar öffnete sie kurz den Mund aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.  
Der Inhaber des Büros zog leicht seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. " Dilara?"  
" Gleich sobald sich Tama von ihrem Schock erholt hat.", entgegnete sie auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Schwarzhaarige ihre Sprache wieder fand. Dann sagte sie:" Ich wusste gar nicht das du Sesshomaru Taisho kennst. Aber wenn du mit Logan liiert bist, dann trifft man wohl zwangsläufig ..."  
Hier unterbrach die Anwältin ihre Freundin und erklärte:" Logan ist nicht mein Freund, sondern mein Leibwächter."  
Diesmal beugte sich Tama etwas zur Seite um an Lara vorbei einen Blick auf Sesshomaru zu werfen. Dieser saß ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtet die beiden Frauen auf der Couch ohne eine Regung. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt das Dilaras scheinbar unüberlegten Handlungen oft aus einem bestimmten Grund erfolgten.  
Jetzt erklärt Dilara:" Sesshomaru auch nicht. Man könnte ihn als meinen zukünftigen Stiefsohn betrachten."  
" Aber dann..", stammelte die Werbetexterin:" Dann hast du ..."  
" Ja, ich habe mir Akira geangelt oder besser er hat mich verzaubert. Erinnerst du dich, als ich mich vor einem dreiviertel Jahr, an meinem Tee verschluckte?", wollte die braunhaarige Amerikanerin wissen.  
" Haben wir da nicht über ...", diesmal machte Tama wieder eine Pause und blickte erneut zu Sesshomaru.  
Dieser ließ sich jetzt hören:" Es ist nichts Neues für mich das ich das Gesprächsthema sämtlicher Frauen bin. "  
" Bevor du jetzt in Ohnmacht fällst, muss ich dir deine Träume zerstören. Sesshomaru ist verlobt. Deshalb hatte er kein Interesse an einem One-Night-Stand mit dir. Den Drink gab er dir aus, weil er dich mag und du eine gute Werbetexterin bist. Ohne dich wäre die Firma vermutlich aufgeschmissen.", erklärte Lara ihrer Freundin daraufhin.  
Tamas Erstaunen wuchs weiter:" Deshalb hast du mich hier hergezerrt, um mir das zu sagen?"  
" Nein, nicht direkt", gab die Anwältin zu und sprach schon weiter:" Wenn du jemanden suchst der dich um deinetwillen liebt, solltest du mal ein Auge auf Logan werfen. Mein Leibwächter mag dich wirklich. Er ist ein einmaliges Wesen. Er wird dir nicht das Herz brechen wie die anderen Mistkerle."  
" Logan." diesen Namen nannte sie gerade mit Unglauben. Dann erklärte die Werbetexterin:" So gut aussehend, wie dein Leibwächter ist, dachte ich so jemand Normales wie ich, hat nie eine Chance bei ihm."  
Sesshomaru stand nun auf und kam näher. Gleich darauf nahm er in dem Sessel platz." Über Logan könnt ihr euch sicherlich später noch unterhalten. Dilara hatte noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen."

Bevor jemand etwas äußern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Akira trat ein. Er musterte die Anwesenden, wandte sich dann an seine Gefährtin:" Dein Leibwächter setzte mich in Kenntnis, dass du dich im Gebäude aufhältst. Außerdem ist es recht ungewöhnlich das sich Tama verspätet. Deshalb bin ich dem ..", hier unterbrach sich der Dämon selbst und änderte seine Wortwahl:" dem Hinweis der Empfangsdame nachgegangen. Sie hat euch beide in diesem Flur verschwinden sehen."  
Die Anwältin stand auf, ließ sich von Akira in den Arm nehmen und küssen. Gleich danach bat sie: " Bitte entschuldige Akira. Das ist meine Schuld. Wir drei habe eine wichtige Sache zu besprechen."  
" Wenn ihr eure Angelegenheit erledigt habt, ich bin in meinem Büro.", war alles, was der ältere Dämon dazu meinte. Er vertraute seiner Geliebten und ahnte das es sich um wichtige Dinge handelte zwischen den Freundinnen. Einzig welche Rolle sein Sohn dabei spielte blieb ihm ein Rätsel.  
Lara beugte sich zu Akira, küsste ihn auf die Wange und sagte einfach:" Danke."  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn ging der Geschäftsführer aus dem Raum.

Tama beobachtete die kurze Begegnung zwischen dem Pärchen. Kaum schloss sich die Tür drehte sie sich zu der Anwältin und fragte: "Also was ist so wichtig. Soll ich deine Trauzeugin sein."  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte Dilara den Kopf:" Bis dahin vergeht sicherlich noch eine Weile. Nein, ich habe eine sehr persönliche Frage an dich." hier machte sie eine kurze Pause, bevor Lara weiter sprach:" Hast du eine Schwester?"

Eigentlich hatte Dilara mit einem Nein gerechnet. Doch Tamas Reaktion war eher betroffen. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann seufzte sie, bevor ihre Antwort kam." Ich habe eine jüngere Schwester oder besser ich hatte. Sie wurde als Baby entführt, im Alter von einem halben Jahr oder so. Dieser Fall ist immer noch offen. Es gab nie irgendwelche Hinweise."  
Aufgrund dieser Offenbarung rückte Dilara näher an die schwarzhaarige Frau, ergriff sogar deren zitternde Hand:" Es tut mir leid.", im Moment fühlte sie sich schlecht mit ihren Worten in eine schmerzende Wunde gestochert zuhaben. " Das wussten wir nicht."  
Dilara blickte zu Sesshomaru, der sich jedoch nicht einmischte, sondern ihr nur aufmunternd zunickte. Deshalb fasste sich die Anwältin ein Herz und sprach weiter:" Ich frage nicht ohne Grund. Wir wollen auch keine Hoffnung schüren, doch es gibt da ein Mädchen, das dir sehr ähnlich ist. Sollte sie wirklich deine Schwester sein, wird das sicher durch einen DNA-Test überprüft werden können."  
Tamas Herz machte einen Sprung, klopfte plötzlich wild vor Aufregung aber gleichzeitig zog es sich schmerzlich zusammen. Was wenn es doch nur Zufall war. " Oh mein Gott, wer ist sie.", flüsterte sie leise, als hätte sie Angst das alles nur zu träumen.  
" Ihr Name ist Rinako Kobayashi. Sesshomarus Verlobte.", mit diesen Worten holte Lara ihr Tablet PC hervor, wo sie beide Bilder nebeneinander anzeigte. Einen Moment starrte Tama darauf dann holte sie ihren eigenen aus der Tasche, suchte etwas und zeigte ihn kurz danach. Auf dem PC wurde nun eine ältere Japanerin abgebildet. Man sah deutlich die Ähnlichkeit zum Tama und auch Rinako.

Auch der Daiyoukai warf einen Blick darauf. Dann sagte er:" Ein DNA Test bringt sicherlich Aufklärung. Doch ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher das wir auf der richtigen Fährte sind.", damit pausierte er kurz und fügte noch hinzu:" Tama sie müssen sich keine Gedanken machen, für die Kosten komme ich vollständig auf."  
Die junge Frau nickte dankbar und wollte dann wissen:" Weiß Rinako von eurem Verdacht."  
" Nein, sie hat keine Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit. Man fand sie ohne Gedächtnis etwa im Alter von 8 Jahren im Wald.", gab die Anwältin an. Danach erzählte sie jede Einzelheit des Geschehens, so wie es ihr Rinakos Pflegeeltern in den letzten Tagen berichteten. Sesshomarus Chauffeur hatte das Mädchen damals im Wald als Erstes gefunden, als er sich dort mit seinem Herrn aufhielt.  
" Wenn sie meine Schwester ist, muss sie damals schon 9 gewesen sein.", gab Tama dann noch an. Sie wollte unbedingt die Wahrheit herausfinden. Vorerst sollten aber Tamas Eltern und Rinako noch nichts davon erfahren.

Erst als die Werbetexterin das Büro verlassen hatte um ihren Termin bei Akira wahrzunehmen, meinte Sesshomaru:" Das erklärt, weshalb wir nie ein vermisstes Mädchen in den Akten fanden, auf dem Rinakos Beschreibung passte."  
Dilara stimmte zu" Da sie bereits als Baby entführt wurde.", und fügte an:" Jetzt haben wir ein weiteres Puzzle Teil. Deshalb fand man auch keine Vermisstenanzeige zwecks Rinako. Mein Gefühl sagt mir aber das wir jetzt eher auf neue Hinweise stoßen."  
Nur wenig später befand sich Dilara schon an der Tür als Sesshomaru verlauten ließ:" Du hattest recht, die beiden sind Schwestern."  
Die Worte sprach der Dämon mit großer Überzeugung. Deshalb schlussfolgerte die Anwältin:" Sie haben einen ähnlichen Geruch."  
Akiras Sohn nickte noch einmal zustimmend.

Nachdem Tama das Büro von Akira verlassen hatte erkundigte sie sich nach Dilara. Nur wenig später strebte sie dem Büro von Inuyasha zu, das in der Nähe des Konferenzraumes lag. Sie sah es nicht kommen. Die schwarzhaarige Frau wurde gepackt und durch eine Tür geschoben. Der Raum dahinter war vollkommen abgedunkelt, sodass sie nicht einmal ihren Angreifer erkannte.  
" Keine Angst Tama. Ich bin es Logan.", hörte sie leise eine Stimme sprechen. Der Besitzer stand nahe bei ihr. Während seiner nächsten Worte zog der Leibwächter Tama dicht an seinen Körper:" Da du ständig meine Anrufe ignorierst und ich so keine Chance für ein Date bekomme, beweise ich dir jetzt auf anderem Weg, was du mir bedeutest."  
Die Werbetexterin kam zu keiner Antwort. Sie spürte sanfte Lippen auf ihren. Sie keuchte kurz auf. Doch dann folgte sie ihrem eigenen Instinkt. Nach Dilaras Worten und dieser Geste hatte sie keine Zweifel. Doch Logan unterbrach den Kuss nach einer Weile.  
" Wir müssen dringend einige Dinge klären. Ganz besonders eine Sache. Ich bin kein Mensch."

Tama verwunderte das ziemlich. Dann glaubte sie die Lösung zu haben:" Willst du mir damit sagen du bist einer von den verrückten Fanatikern die behaupten ein Außerirdischer zu sein. Ich dachte ehrlich das du ..."  
" Tama, ich bin kein Trekkie oder so etwas. Unverständlich für die meisten ist es, das auf der Welt im Verborgenen, noch andere Wesen existieren."  
" Wenn du kein Trekkie, Cosplayer ... oder willst du mir ernsthaft weismachen du bist ein Elb, wie aus Herr der Ringe.", schlussfolgerte die Werbetexterin.  
Doch der Leibwächter widersprach erneut:" Mit meinen Ohren könnte dieser Verdacht durchaus aufkommen. Nein, doch du bist der Sache schon näher. Ein Dämon. Hundedämon."  
Diesmal schwieg die schwarzhaarige Frau. Es erstaunte sie selbst, wie oft es ihr heute schon die Sprache verschlagen hat. Das Ganze klang total nach Fantasterei und Irrsinn. Es war sicherlich besser sie ging und ließ diesen Verrückten allein. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren gab es die Erkenntnis, das Logan gerade die Wahrheit sagte. Aber falls es stimmte.., den Gedanken brachte sie nicht zu Ende, sie erinnerte ich an den Kuss, Logans Berührungen. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie vorher bei ihren verflossenen Freunden empfunden. Ob Dämonen Menschen beeinflussten. Doch dann tat sie etwas, das sie selbst erstaunte. Tamas Hände fingen an, Logans Körper zu erkunden. Zuerst strich sie an seinen Armen entlang, tastete sich zu seiner Brust vor, noch höher, bis sie das Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen hatte. Augen konnte man vielleicht täuschen, doch ihren Tastsinn vermutlich nicht. So langte die junge Frau bei den Ohren an und fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen entlang.

Es kostete die ganze Selbstbeherrschung des Leibwächters. Diese zarten Berührungen lösten ein Begehren in ihm aus. Doch er ließ Tama weiter gewähren. Auch noch, als sie diesmal seine Lippen berührte, leicht darüber fuhr. Im nächsten Moment beugte sich die Werbetexterin näher und ersetzte ihre Finger mit ihren eigenen Lippen und der Zunge. Bereitwillig öffnete der Dämon seinen Mund, um ihrer Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Doch in Tamas Absicht lag kein Kuss. Im Gegenteil, sie erkundete mit ihrer Zunge dessen Zähne. Erst danach küsste sie den Leibwächter, während sie ihre Hände weiter wandern ließ. Tama öffnete das Hemd um das Wesen, in dessen Armen sie gehalten wurden, genauer zu inspizieren. Sie wollte wissen wie sich die Haut unter ihren Fingern anfühlte. Erstaunlicherweise weich und warm, während aber gleichzeitig harte Muskeln zu erfühlen waren.  
Plötzlich erstarrte Logan. Die Werbetexterin hatte inzwischen seine Hose geöffnet und ergriff sein Glied. Sie ertastete jeden Fingerbreit, bis der Leibwächter sie stoppte. " Du bist eine kleine Teufelin Tama."  
" Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich Gefallen an dir finde.", kam es beinahe unschuldig von ihr.

Im nächsten Moment flammte Licht auf, sodass die junge Frau nun endlich sah, was sie mit ihren Sinnen erfühlte. Doch Logan war immer noch Logan, wie sie feststellen musste. Zwar hatten sich die Ohren etwas verändert, es gab diese scharfen Fingernägel an seinen Händen und die kleinen Reißzähne, die ihre Zunge bereits ertasteten. Aber wenn alles so menschlich an ihm wirkte, konnte es nur bedeuten ... Ihre Gedanken sprach sie somit aus.:" Dann bist du in deiner Dämonengestalt ein Hund?"  
" Das bin ich und glaube mir auch als Hund kann ich anschmiegsam oder kuschlig sein. Meine Art hat weiches braunes Fell.", flüsterte ihr Logan zu.  
" Was ist an Dämonen anders. Wenn ich nicht gerade hier bei dir wäre, würde ich denken sie sind böse und gefährlich."  
" Dämonen darf man nicht unterschätzen. Unsere dunkle Seite ist tatsächlich bedrohlich. Doch ich würde nie etwas tun, um dich zu verletzen oder zu beunruhigen. Es gibt aber auch positive Seiten. Wir sind stärker und ausdauernder als Menschen. Unser Geruchsinn, das Gehör und auch unsere Augen sind viel besser.", erklärte der Leibwächter.  
Tama erinnerte sich an Dilaras Worte.  
" Dämonisch gut.", flüsterte die Werbetexterin deshalb als Nächstes. Die Zweideutigkeit in den Worten ihrer Freundin hatte sie damals mitbekommen. Jetzt glaubte sie das es eher auf Akira bezogen war als auf Logan. Doch dieses Wissen genügte um für einem Moment Tama die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zutreiben. Ausdauernd das bezog sich sicherlich auch auf das Bett und der Gedanke an diese Sinnesfreuden sorgte dafür, dass sich Hitze in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sicherlich würde Logan nicht wie einer ihrer Exfreunde sie heißmachen und dann nach dem er kam, von ihr ablassen. Der Kerl war jedes Mal gleich nach dem Akt über ihr zusammengesunken und sofort eingeschlafen, während sie unbefriedigt zurückblieb.

Doch schon jetzt und nun im hellen Licht gefiel ihr nicht nur, was sie sah, sondern auch ihr Körper reagierte nicht mit Verlangen, sondern vielmehr flatterten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. So fühlte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr, eigentlich seit ihrer ersten Liebe.  
Sie streifte erneut über den Körper des Hundedämons und streichelte seine Haut. " Du bist sexy.", gab sie von sich, während sie seinen straffen Bauch und den durchtrainierten Körper betrachtete.  
Deshalb hob Logan seine Klaue und fragte:" Auch das hier."  
Sanft strich die Menschenfrau darüber." Alles."  
" Du wirst natürlich noch eine Menge Dinge erfahren, doch wenn du mich jetzt schon akzeptierst, steht uns beiden nichts im Wege.", mutmaßte der Leibwächter.  
Diesmal antwortete Tama direkt mit einem Kuss und ihre zärtlichen Finger stahlen sich erneut unter Logans Kleidung.

Akira betrat die Überwachungszentrale und fragte Takeo wo sich Logan aufhält. Sein ehemaliger Leibwächter deutete nur stumm auf einen abgeschalteten Bildschirm. Das hieß so viel wie im Konferenzraum, verborgen vor den Kameras.  
" Ich nehme an Tama ist bei ihm.", fragte der Herr der Dämonen.  
Diesmal nickte der ehemalige Leibwächter.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Daiyoukai einen Entschluss fasste. Dann drückte er einen Knopf.

Im Konferenzraum begann Logan gerade die schwarzhaarige Frau auszukleiden, indem er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern ließ beide wie ertappte Kinder zusammenfahren.  
" Logan, Tama in drei Stunden will ich euch auf dem Anwesen sprechen.", erschallte Akiras Stimme. In diesem Raum gab es zwar keine angeschlossenen Kameras aber man konnte über Lautsprecher Kontakt aufnehmen.  
Ob der Leibwächter antwortete, interessierte den Geschäftsführer nicht. Da er Logans Zuverlässigkeit kannte, würden sie sich nach Ablauf der Frist sehen und konnten dann Details klären.  
Akira führte oft solche Gespräche. Immer dann, wenn ein Dämon einen Menschen als Gefährte wählte. Immerhin stand viel auf dem Spiel, besonders ihre Entdeckung. Dennoch sah der Daiyoukai bei Tama keine Gefahr.

Dilara wartete schon auf Akira, als der Dämon die Zentrale verließ. Neugierig sah sie ihm entgegen und fragte:" Brauche ich einen neuen Leibwächter?"  
" Es hat den Anschein.", gab der Herr der Dämonen an.  
Daraufhin äußerte die Anwältin:" Am sichersten fühle ich mich immer noch in deinen Armen."  
Gleich darauf huschte ein schmerzlicher Zug über Akiras Gesicht. Er erklärte sofort leise:" Diese Worte hat auch Izayoi zu mir gesagt, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah. Kurz danach tötete Takemaru sie."  
" Das tut mir leid.", gab Dilara ehrlich und zerknirscht von sich.  
Die goldenen Augen musterten sie. Als Nächstes fand sich die junge Frau in den Armen ihres Dämons wieder." Welche Pläne Logan hat, werden wir heute Abend erfahren, wenn wir mit ihm und Tama sprechen. Wegen Izayoi, das ist in Ordnung, ich habe diesen Abschnitt meines Lebens hinter mir gelassen."  
Nur wenig später verließen sie die Firma zusammen.

Logan lehnte indessen seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und seufzte innerlich. Er hatte geglaubt, den sichersten Ort in der Firma aufgesucht zu haben. Ausgerechnet hier wurde er von seinem Herrn ertappt. Doch sicherlich musste er sich nicht sorgen. Der Geschäftsführer hätte auch persönlich in den Raum kommen können, dennoch tat er es nicht und verhielt sich diskret. Schon deshalb gab es Hoffnung. Da riss ihn Tamas Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
" Logan, wie lange brauchen wir bis zum Anwesen."  
" 30 Minuten denke ich.", lautete die Antwort des Leibwächters.  
Die nächsten Worte der schwarzhaarigen Frau klangen ganz interessant. " Dann haben wir noch zweieinhalb Stunden."

Das hatten sie, eigentlich genug Zeit um sich sehr intim näher zukommen. Wenn das nur ein One-Night-Stand wäre, vielleicht. Doch Logan vermutete genau daran scheiterten Tamas Beziehungen. In seinem Kopf entwickelte sich langsam ein Plan, wie er zuerst das herz der Werbetexterin eroberten würde. Der Youkai lächelte:" Das haben wir. Doch vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn wir uns einen bessern Ort aussuchen für unser erstes Mal." Dann überlegte er kurz und schlug vor:" Zuerst ein romantisches Date und danach werden wir es auf uns zukommen lassen."  
Obwohl Tama leichte Enttäuschung zeigte, gefiel ihr dennoch die Aussicht. Da man sie in der Villa erwartet, zögerten sie nicht länger und fuhren zum Anwesen hinaus. Dort verbrachten sie die Wartezeit in der Bibliothek, wo es jede Menge Informationen über Dämonen gab.

4. Teil - Aufgedeckt

Akira und Dilara hätten sich nicht im falschen Flur küssen sollen. Welche Folgen diese Handlung hat, offenbart der 4. Teil.


End file.
